Power Rangers Next Gen:The Off Duty adventures The VR Mishap
by Mario5555227
Summary: A once off test story that has a lighter tone then the main Next Gen stories (Will do more of these if this one does well)


*Story starts out with James in his step mom s kitchen getting a water bottle from the fridge*  
*James s step mom Kimberly Hart comes in sporting a pink unitard*

Kim:We need to talk James:What s up Mom?

Kim:You know I let you live here because of my past with your father

James:And I've forever been grateful for it

*James and Kim walks towards Kim s living room*  
Kim:Right and I understand that your friends want to come over to visit

James:What friends would they be if they didn t?  
Kim:Well

*They go towards the couch where Fred and Charles are sitting down playing video games on their TV with 5 bags of potato chips on the floor*  
Kim:It d be nice if they came to visit you instead of using my nice clean living room as a personal arcade!  
James:I ll take care of it Mom

Kim:Please do I have to teach gymnastics in this place in less than an hour

*Kim leaves to grab a vacuum*

Charles:Wow she acts like she's your mom or something

James:Legally speaking she is ..Under the state of California at least but she has a point! Don't you guys have a game console at home?  
Fred and Charles:Meh James:Or at least another place to play?  
Fred and Charles:Meh .  
James:Your not listening to anything I m saying are you?  
Fred and Charles:Meh .  
*James turns off the console*

Charles:Come on man!

Fred:We were playing that

James:Not anymore we're going to the Command Center so mom can teach her class Charles:Give us one good reason why we should move from this couch

James:My recent invention has a simulation where you can be put into a video game *Fred and Charles gets up*  
Charles:I'm in

Fred:Me to

James:Mom! I'm going to visit Alpha! be back in a bit

Kim's voice:OK James be careful!  
*James,Fred and Charles teleport VIA their respective colors*  
*We then cut to inside the command center where James gives Fred and Charles game boys*  
*Alpha gives them 3D like glasses*  
Alpha:These will showcase what s being displayed in the simulation please be very careful these are very delicate prototypes

Fred:I m always careful with inventions

Alpha:That was more aimed towards Charles

Charles:I've never broken anything in my life

Alpha:You mean you don't remember when you

*Goes to a flashback of Charles with a football*  
Charles:Hey James think fast!  
*Charles throws a ball as a glass break is heard*  
Alpha s voice:Ay Yi Yi!

*goes back to present*  
Fred:I think you're also forgetting the time when

*Goes to a flashback of Charles helping James with the command center s computers*  
James:Just press this button on the keyboard for a diagnosis runthrough Charles:Gotcha

*Charles types random keys on the keyboard*

Charles:Hey James is the screen supposed to be this blue?

*Goes back to present*  
James:And let's not forget that time you

Charles:CAN YOU SHOW US HOW TO PLAY THE GAME ALREADY?!  
James:Alpha turn on their devices

Alpha:Right James!

*Alpha turns on the game boys*

James:Your goal in the game is to find the red knight so he can give you further orders. Good luck! *Fred and Charles put on the glasses as they are sucked into the VR Game*

Fred and Charles:Woah!

*Fred and Charles run off while James cleans the Green Ranger suit case*

Alpha:Are you sure it was safe to give them the prototype?

James:You don't trust them? Alph surprised at you

Alpha:Well it's not that it's just

*Alpha turns noticing the 2 teens now gone*

Alpha:Where d they go? *A Vault door opening is heard*  
James:That s the entrance to sewer

*James puts the rag down and runs to the row of computers*  
James:I m pinpointing myself to right outside the manhole. Gotta try to stop them before they break my invention or worse kill themselves

*James pushes a key on one of the computer s keyboards and teleports away in a red light*  
*Cuts to right in town where Fred and Charles get out of the manhole*  
Charles:That was the weirdest tutorial ever .And the smelliest

Fred:Let's try to focus Charlie boy the red knight has to be here somewhere

*James teleports in right in front of them*

James:Guys you gotta take off those glasses! Who knows what could happen out here in the open

Charles:Ugh I hate NPC's! Out of the way

*Charles shoves James out of his way as him and Fred run off again*

James:Well that went better then I expected ..

*Cuts to Kristina and Amy drinking ice coffee outside a Starbucks*  
*Fred and Charles come running in*  
Amy:Hey guys ..What's with the glasses? *Sniffs* And that smell...

Charles:Silence goblins! Where's the red knight?  
Kristina:Goblins?! Why I oughta ..  
*Kristina almost punches them but is blocked by James's fist*  
*Fred and Charles run off once again*  
Kristina:...Explanation?  
James:VR device,Went horribly wrong. can t stop them unless they find the red knight and beat the game

*Amy grabs James s morpher from his back pocket*  
Amy:Who says it has to be a knight?  
*Amy throws James his morpher*  
James:Smart

*Cuts to Charles and Fred kicking a mailbox*  
Charles:Man this dragon is really metallic!  
Fred:Must be some sort of new age steam punk game

James's voice:Knights!  
*James teleports in morphed as the Red Ranger*  
Red Ranger:You are relived from your duties! Go forth and rest *The Red Ranger teleports away*  
*James walks through the other side of the site and takes the glasses of the guys*  
Fred:...What are we doing in downtown Riverdale?  
James:Uhhhh saftey precaution so what'd you think of the VR game?  
Fred and Charles:Meh

Charles:To much water

Fred:Gameplay and fighting was basic

Charles:Plus the game was way to short

*Fred and Charles give James the game boys back*

James:Everyone's a critic ...I still don t see how these games are so addicting *James turns on one of the game boys and start s playing*  
James:Hey I just beat the first level!

*Cuts to late at night back at the Hart Household*  
Kim:James it s 3 in the morning! Go to bed

James:Meh ..  
*End of story*

And so end s this fun one off story. Would you like to see more stories with some of the time off the Rangers have? Let me know and I ll probably make more soon :)


End file.
